


When You're Young it isn't Hard to Trust

by UniverseInk



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Kent being a douche, M/M, Past Kent Parson/Jack Zimmermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseInk/pseuds/UniverseInk
Summary: After Jack comes out to the NHL and the world, he faces another challenge: Kent Parson's reaction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set after Bitty's senior year, and Jack and Bitty are living together. Also, if you like Kent Parson, this is probably not the fic for you. Title comes from the song "Old Lovers in Dressing Rooms" by Keaton Henson

It’s the first time Jack’s going to see Kent after coming out to the NHL. The Aces are playing the Falconers in Providence. Jack spends the night before the game lying in bed with Bitty, staring at the ceiling. He knows that his coming out only encouraged the rumors about him and Kent, but he refused to speak about it. Kent may not have been good for him, but he wasn’t going to out the guy.   
He also knew that Kent wasn’t happy about Jack’s relationship with Bitty. He never said it directly, but after being close with him, Jack knew when he was angry. So he laid in bed, arm around Bitty’s waist, and worried.  
The game itself was tense. No one scored until the final period, when Jack made a goal. But throughout the entire game, Jack could feel Kent’s eyes on him. His suspicions were confirmed when Kent slammed him into the boards, earning a gasp from the crowd. Kent was pissed.  
Afterwards, when the media swarm had cleared and the teams were dispersed, Bitty found Jack outside the locker room.  
“Oh, sweetheart, that was amazing!” Bitty said, rushing into Jack’s outstretched arms.   
“Thanks Bits,” Jack smiled, resting his chin on Bitty’s head.  
“Well, well, if it isn’t the happy couple.” Jack looked up, feeling Bitty turn in his arms, to see Kent Parson standing at the end of the hall. “Oh, I’m sorry, am I interrupting something?” he said, voice full of mock concern.   
“What do you want, Kent?” Jack asked.  
“Oh, nothing. Just thought I’d congratulate you in person.”  
“It was a good game, everyone played really well-”  
“I wasn’t talking about the game, Jack.” Kent’s eyes glanced deliberately in Bitty’s direction. Jack put a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.   
“Then what were you talking about?”  
“Coming out. Making waves, you know. I know it must have been hard, admitting you’re dating this twink.”  
“Don’t talk about him like that.” Jack’s voice was low and had an edge of something dangerous. Bitty pressed himself to Jack’s side.  
“Well, I mean, you’ve gotta admit he’s tiny.” Kent laughed. “But hey, if you ever get tired of the kid, you know where to find me.”  
“Listen, even if I did end up single, that’s not an offer I would take.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Look, Kent, what we had wasn’t healthy.”  
“Wasn’t healthy? What, are you trying to blame me for your OD?” Jack’s back straightened.  
“No. That was no one’s fault. But the way you treated me after it happened was unfair.”  
“Oh, so now it’s all my fault, us breaking up.”  
“I never said that. I know I screwed up too, and I’m sorry for that. But I can never be with you again.”  
“Why not? I’m the one who saw you at your worst! I saw how pathetic you were and I still wanted you! Will your little boyfriend be able to say the same?”  
“Get out.” Both men turned to look at Bitty, who was shaking with rage.   
“And why should I?” Kent challenged.  
“The way you’re speaking to Jack, the way I’ve heard you speak to him before, just proves that you don’t deserve him. You don’t get a medal for not abandoning someone, especially if you treat them badly afterwards.”  
“Treat him badly? When did I ever treat you badly?” Kent smirked in Jack’s direction.  
“Look, I don’t want to get into this right now. I just want to leave. So if you would kindly get out of our way,” Jack stared at Kent for a few seconds, before he threw up his hands and turned around.  
“Whatever Zimmermann, but you’re making a big mistake.” Kent walked away. Jack looked down at Bitty.  
“Are you alright, Bits?”  
“Oh, honey, I’m fine. I just hate hearing people say such cruel things to you. But that’s not important. I should be asking you if you’re alright.”  
“I’m okay. I figured something like this was coming, I’m just glad it’s over with.”  
“I’m sorry sweetheart. I know you wish he could accept that it’s over.”  
“I do, but it’s not my decision. Now let’s get home.”


End file.
